Timelines
After the Avengers: Endgame movie new timelines have been "possibly" created which could affect latter MCU movies. As a result of accidentally messing with certain events during time-travel, several different things occur in these timelines which make them branch out from the main timeline, creating an alternate reality/timeline that branches out from the timeline we already knew as also explained by The Ancient One when she was talking with Bruce Banner, although she quickly stepped down from her previous decision of not handing over the stone when she was told by Bruce that Strange handed over the stone to Thanos, explaining that he was the best of them and that he must've known something she didn't. Timelines Main timeline This is the timeline of the Marvel Cinematic Universe as we know it, in which the first 21 movies of MCU happened. As a consequence of Thanos snap, and the efforts of the Avengers, half the universe had aged 5 years while the other unsnapped half hadn't (for them it was merely like 5 seconds had passed of their life). Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers timeline In this timeline, Steve is able to stay with the love of her life and marry her, while the year isn't known we can assume it's somewhere around 1970. In an EW interview the directors, Russo Brothers, explained that it is, in fact, an alternate dimension (or timeline) where he lived in while keeping the question on how he returned to the main timeline to pass his shield to Sam Wilson, open-ended. Loki timeline In 2012 after Tony Stark receiving a cardiac arrest, Loki is able to steal the Tesseract and using its power to go somewhere. His location is still unknown but this can make a huge impact on the future. No Thanos timeline After Quil is knocked out by War Machine he probably isn't able to make it in time to get to the power stone in time therefore not being able to create the Guardians of the Galaxy later. However, Captain America returns the Orb back to its place later, so its possible this doesn't cause a branch out of reality. Thanos after discovering the future in 2014 decides to go to 2024 (main timeline) with his whole ship. There they all get dusted after Tony Stark snapped his fingers, although it's unknown whether they got killed or simply returned/reset to where they came for. This can really affect the existence of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the events of Avengers (2012) and the events of Avengers: Infinity War. The main timeline Nebula kills her 2014 self but the Nebula we know still remains, Debatable timelines Missing Pym particles timeline After the Pym particles were stolen by Captain America in 1970 they were not put back in place, this causes a new timeline however the consequences of it are unknown, but it's possible that the Ant-Man suit isn't created and the quantum realm isn't used for time travel, therefore almost none of the events that happened in Avengers: Endgame actually happen. References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe